


I Swear That I'm a Good Kid

by doctormochi, veenis



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "better dead than unwound", AWOL, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bomb, But it's good angst, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, More tags will be added!, Multi, Self-Sacrifice, Unwind AU, a little angsty, a lot of running, a lot of sacrifice, a lot of screaming, and a lot of anger, baku was just being himself, clappers, deku just wants to be happy, deku tries to be a good boy, i swear bakugou is a good kid, possible mentions of class 1-a, tithe, title inspired by a percy jackson song, todo wants to escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormochi/pseuds/doctormochi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenis/pseuds/veenis
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki never meant to hurt anyone. Midoriya Izuku can fake a damn good smile. And Todoroki Shouto feels like no one is on his side.In which an incredibly unexpected trio forms as they become runaways and law-breakers to escape from the end of their lives as they know it.





	1. Trouble

Bakugou Katsuki wasn't a bad kid. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He had the highest grades in every class, scored perfectly on almost all of his exams, was favored by most of the teachers at school, was involved in practically every sport offered, and was even an excellent cook. He listened to his mother, despite the occasional "hag" that pops out as a sign of attitude and he respected his father, who, to be honest, wasn't the most impressive guy around.

But because he excelled at everything, he liked to show off. It wasn't hard when his childhood friend was the exact opposite.

Enter Midoriya Izuku, or as Katsuki liked to call, Deku. He was nerd-extraordinaire and a geek to no end. They had been "friends" for as long as Katsuki could remember, but he had distanced himself from Deku ever since elementary when it became clear that Katsuki was just on a different level. Katsuki was loud and impulsive, he knew that much. While Deku was just plain and timid. It was hard for others to imagine them as childhood friends. Heck, it was even hard for him to remember what it was like to be friends with the wimp.

Unfortunately, the only thing that Katsuki was bad at was controlling his temper. He just couldn't do it. Some people are just far too moronic for him to stand. It was easy to lose his temper, seeing as no one could stand up to him: He had power at school because he was gifted. The teachers let him do whatever he liked, and he had a gang of goonies that followed after him mindlessly. It sometimes got out of hand, but even then, Katsuki had never, ever, gotten punished for it.

That was, until just recently.

Now, he sits in the principal's office, a sneer on his face as he watched his parents settle at the principal's desk, as they've already done so multiple times before. They're listening to a classmate's mother demand for Katsuki to receive punishment for something. Oh, for "reportedly" abusing her son. It was dumb and a waste of his time; the weakass kid wasn't even badly hurt, Katsuki had only shoved him for being in the way. Katsuki knew damn well that nothing could be done. He is the talent of this generation, and the school knew. They can't possibly put anything on his permanent record without damaging their own reputation as well.

His principal, a strangely short man, looks up pointedly with his hands crossed. "Bakugou, I'm going to ask you to step outside for a moment."

His mother whacks him on the head as she has done before, and they go back to the conversation. That was it. Katsuki was going to be let off without a single punishment, as usual.

He settles in one of the larger sofas with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He's quick to throw his feet on the nearby coffee table, shoes and all. It's never a big deal. He always gets in "trouble" but it never stirs up any problems for him, so it's fine. It's all fine and dandy, as long as Katsuki can continue to be the best and win.

It takes longer than expected — a full hour — before his parents and his classmate's parents step out of the office along with Principal Nedzu.

Katsuki doesn't bother to stand, and that was when he noticed a strangely serious look on his father's usually-neutral face.

"Katsuki, come here, right now." His father's voice is harsh and cold like steel. It's something that he doesn't usually hear, especially since his mother is usually the one to command. He's quick to scooch the fuck on over.

Principal Nedzu seems to straighten as Katsuki does his best to swagger over. "Bakugou, young man. I'm very sorry to let you know that you will be expelled from Yuuei Academy from today onwards, and-"

He doesn't get to finish before Katsuki cuts in, his fists clenched at his sides, "The fuck? What the fuck? Hey, can anyone explain what the fuck is going on? You can't possibly let me go, I'm the best student you have!"

A strange little smile continues to remain on Nedzu's face. "I do not need to explain. It's the government's orders."

The principal's words are eerie, and they immediately send a malicious tingle down Katsuki's spine. He risks a glance at his father and sees that he is taking deep breaths.  _Government's_ orders? That can't possibly be it. Talent wasn't something that can be gotten rid of, extras like his classmate are the people that are indispensable in this world, and Katsuki certainly wasn't an extra. He's the main character. So what business can the government have with him?

"Katsuki," his mom's voice is strangely quiet. It makes his heart pound in fear — something that  _never_ happens. "We've been sent a mandatory unwind order."

Katsuki feels like he's been socked in the guts. A mandatory unwind order. Mandatory, meaning that something had made him be seen as a dangerous figure to society. It should be impossible. Katsuki has never done anything to warrant for the government to take action. He almost wants to laugh, because the idea itself is so ridiculous. Him? Unwound? It didn't seem real. 

Unwinding was common in today's society. After the Heartland War, conflicts over abortion were solved with the creation of the process of unwinding. No, Katsuki didn't care about the whole morality behind it. All he knew was that he did not want his body parts to be harvested or given to anyone. He was his own person, and he wanted it to stay that way, thank you very fucking much.

It was only when he saw the completely serious expression on his parents' faces when he realized that, oh, it really was happening.


	2. Denial

The drive home is one filled with yelling. Katsuki can hardly remember any of it, but it was most certainly a shouting match that left his ears ringing, either from his mother's voice or from the blood rushing to his head.

Before they exit the car, his mother mutters almost inaudibly, "I can't believe my dumbass just had to mess with the mayor's son." In her hands, she clutches a crumpled sheet of paper — the documents — and she doesn't utter a single word as she unlocks the front door.

Katsuki shoves his hands into his pocket as he glares down at the ground, wishing that it'd just fucking blow up then and there because being unwound was unthinkable. It was an outrage. What type of dumb ass-fuckery decided that a snobbish brat's fragile feelings were more important than someone like him? 

He's startled out of his raging thoughts when his father reaches for him and loops an arm around his shoulders in a gentle manner. Usually, Katsuki would immediately push him off and start yelling, but today was far from usual. He turned away from his dad in order to hide his expression, which he was certain resembled something close to a dying animal.

"Katsuki, you know your mom and I don't want to unwind you." 

He doesn't even have to glance at his dad to check for sincerity before replying, "I know; I'm the best fucking child anyone could ever wish for."

His dad scoffs before cuffing him on the head and entering the house before him.

Katsuki knows that he should be angry right now. He should be demanding for his parents to fight for his rights remain as a whole human being. But for whatever stupid reason, he can't seem to accept the apparent truth.

He enters the house with a loud stomp. His mom shoots Katsuki a glare before grabbing him by the shirt neck and pulling him toward the living room where his dad was sitting.

"Okay, first of all, this is **not** happening on my watch." Katsuki's mom's arms are folded across her chest and her back is straight. Katsuki can tell that she was completely serious. He couldn't help but doubt his mother's abilities against the government, though. Fair enough, the woman wasn't afraid to bite, but the juvie cops were relentless, and when they came to send him to the Harvesting Camps, it would be a tough fight.

"Mitsuki, you need to think about this carefully." His father's words are chosen cautiously, but he hasn't said anything in objection yet.

If his mom had been a cat, her fur would be standing up by now. "I cannot let them take away our only son, Masaru! The world isn't supposed to work like that."

They continue for a few more seconds, but Katsuki cuts in without listening to the conversation. "Okay, hold the fuck up! I don't wanna fucking die or some shit. That's not normal, but can someone tell me why in the world  _I'm_ being unwound?"

His mom looks at him blankly before her face pulls into a frown. "You don't know? You messed with the mayor's son, and you don't know?!" her voice grows louder with every word.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that some extra like that should have any important information? The fucker was a wimp anyway!"

"Well, that fucker just happened to be someone important, Katsuki!" All of a sudden, Katsuki's mom's eyes narrowed. "You're going to go AWOL."

This is one of the only times Katsuki has felt legitimate fear pounding in his chest, yet simultaneously he felt the blood rush up to his head. It feels like he's about to burst, either with rage or frustration. Running away? Katsuki never runs away, not ever. "The fuck, Mom?"

"Mitsuki, are you okay with that? We'll be losing him either way, it seems."

While Katsuki's mom's expression was serious, his father's was even more certain. But what about him? What about what he wants? Obviously, Katsuki didn't want to give up his body parts and organs to some nameless people who can afford it, but he certainly didn't want to be put on the juvie cops' list of AWOLs to hunt down.

Katsuki's mom takes a deep breath before replying with just a hint of a twisted smile, "Better dead than unwound." She places her hands on her hips in defiance and turns to him. "Now, Katsuki, get your ass going and pack a bag, it'll be a long trip."

He cannot help but pause in shock. He can feel his face pull into a grim frown, and it becomes clear to Katsuki that there is no other way out. It really was a matter of choosing what type of non-existence he will go through: death or simply the loss of being. He certainly didn't want either. There was still a lot that he has yet to achieve. Namely, Katsuki hasn't righted his wrongs, and he most certainly has not yet become the best at everything, though he was getting pretty damn close. It seemed outrageous that one silly kid in the middle of the hallway could mess it all up.

Katsuki is pulled out of his thoughts by his mother's voice that is getting reedy with tension. "Katsuki, hurry up!"

It takes another second before everything really processes in his mind. He pulls himself together and barks out, "Alright, I got it, old hag!" In seconds, Katsuki has already pulled out a large backpack, not the simple messenger bag he uses for school, and begins to stuff essentials — deodorant, towels, a first-aid kit, and so on — into the bag. A couple of clothing items follow, most of them are black. He himself changes into a black hoodie with a skull logo and a pair of track pants, as it is clear that kicking AWOL will definitely include running. 

 By the time he comes downstairs, he can hear a faint clattering of pots and pans. His parents are huddled over the stovetop and don't take notice of him, thus, Katsuki is sure to walk as loud as he can while slapping his feet down on the tiled ground.

Almost as if it has happened before - and it has — his parents continue to ignore him for a few more minutes. This usually bugs Katsuki, but today was different. He was okay with just watching, for once.

Within minutes, the Bakugou family is settled around the kitchen counter, each holding a mug of his mother's specialized hot chocolate with a dash of pepper.

"Before you... Ah, leave, Katsuki. Here's a reliable friend's info."

Katsuki is handed a crisp note with his father's chicken-scratch handwriting scribbled over it. Thankfully, after years of seeing this writing on the fridge and the calendar that was shared by the family, Katsuki was able to decipher it in seconds. "Aizawa Shouta? What kinda name is that?"

His father lets out a brisk chuckle. "You'll see. If you ever need somewhere, Eraserhead, as they call him, can help you."

"As if I'd need help from a fuckhead with a name like Eraserhead."

The moment his words leave his mouth, Katsuki is whacked on the head by his mother. "You little fuck! Don't badmouth Aizawa like that, he's a very resourceful man!"

Katsuki can feel his eyes rolling up to the heavens, but he can't help but smile. This was a different side of his parents that he hardly ever sees, and he is very, very glad that at least, he gets to know them better now. But obviously, he's not gonna tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this fic was inspired by the Unwind Dystology that i read quite some time ago, but still find really interesting! i formed a lot of headcannons w my friend and am doing my best to bring them to life!
> 
> please leave a comment / kudos!


End file.
